Live a loveless heart
by Ravenfeather3
Summary: Ayame Tichimaru is different. Read to find out about this unlikely character.


Ayame Tichimaru was 13 yrs. old. Her eye color was green. Her fox ears and tail were slightly brighter than her hair. She was an orphan and an outcast. She lives in a tiny town in modern day Japan.

* * *

_" Freak! No one cares about you! Cat idiot!" a crowd chanted. A five year old girl was on her knees crying and clutching her ears, which were bleeding._

_" No! Please, I'm normal!" she cried. " Shut up! You have ears and tails and you call that normal?!" a boy yelled._

_The little girl rose up slowly. Her green eyes changed to a sharp red. Her tails swished back and forth. " I just wanted to help that poor owlet you were beating but now you'll die!"_

Ayame woke up sweating fearfully. She looked at her alarm clock. " Crap! It's 8:45! I'm late for school!" she hurried and got dressed, ate, and grabbed her backpack. " Oops, I almost forgot my hat." she reached for her black cap which had a skull on it. Today she was wearing a black tank top, a dark top leather jacket decorated with skulls, a black skort (a skirt with pants under it), black and white striped tights, and boots with a few chains on it that matched the one hanging from skort. Her hair was brown-ish black with a blue streak put in a spiky ponytail and she had bat and skull barrettes in her hair. She had black lipstick and black eyeshadow.

She ran out the door, boots clapping against the pavement. She ran to the intersection but there was traffic. " Shit." Ayame said before seeing another way to the school she hadn't used in years. An alley way. She squeezed past a man and ran into the alley. She stopped at a crate to rest for a second. " Wait, it's Saturday!" Ayame realized. " Oh well, might as well read my manga books." she said pulling a book out of her backpack.

Her eyes skimmed over the newly bought book cover. This was the 'how to annoy your teacher' book. " Haha!" Ayame laughed. She giggled while two shadows watched her, unnoticed. " She's the one, un." they disappeared. Ayame lost track of time and soon the sun went down. Ayame glanced at the dark alley. She smiled. " Now I can take the invisibility jutsu off my tail." she said motioning hand signals. A tail appeared from her skort. She peered out of the alley and stepped out into the darkness.

She padded down the darkened sidewalk decorated with cherry blossom trees. Sweet scents entered her nose and a gentle breeze hugged her. Ayame got home quicker than expected. But she found a box on her doorstep. It was holding an injured snowy owl (I know they don't live in Japan so don't say that on the reviews please) bleeding lightly.

" Kikyo." Ayame called softly.

The owl stared at Ayame with golden eyes. Ayame carefully picked Kikyo up and carried her into the house. She set Kikyo on her tea table and pulled out the bandages. Ayame slowly wound the fabric around the bloody wing. Ayame then got Kikyo food and herbal tea. While the owl ate and drank, Ayame read her Naruto books some more.

Ayame remembered that it was ' send a letter' day. She got up and slipped a black cloak, that was her mother's, put Kikyo on her shoulder and headed out into the night.

Ayame decided to take the shortcut through the forest. Ayame stood by two graves. Her father's and mother's grave. " Why did you just leave me?" she asked plainly. Kikyo's head shot backwards and Ayame glanced at the sky then the trees.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Kikyo from Ayame's shoulder. Another hand grabbed Ayame's body. " Turn around and the bird's dead, un." whispered a voice.

Crap! My tail and ears are out! I forgot to use the jutsu, Ayame thought. Another found it's way around her neck. Ayame was turned around to see Kikyo and... Sasori?! Ayame blinked.

If Sasori was here then Deidara must also be here too! But before Ayame could speak, a wet, cold thing came from Sasori's shadow. It replaced Deidara's hands and brought her forward to Sasori's level. His hand caught her chin and lifted it.

" Shall we leave? I don't like waiting." he turned. Kikyo squirmed out of his grasp and hopped over to Ayame's shoulder. Deidara looked at Sasori and nodded.

They walked off, Ayame squirming a little in the wet thing.

A few minutes later Ayame drifted off to sleep.

-dream (sort of a flashback)-

_Little Ayame walked down the dirt road with a newly earned headband. Her parents glared at her when she came in the house._

_" Where did you get that?" her mother asked._

_" You had better be a medicine ninja, young lady!" her father warned._

_" But daddy, I want to choose my own way." Ayame mumbled._

_A sharp pain came across Ayame's face and made her fall to the ground._

_" You freak! You can't be a normal girl, that likes dollies, can you?" her mother screamed._

_A tear streamed down her face. " Momma, I like kunai more." Ayame admitted._

-end of dream/flashback- ^_^

Ayame woke up in a cell, on a twin mattress. Kikyo was on a perch beside the 'bed'.

Ayame noticed that her foot was chained.

" Merf, I don't wanna get up, demon master." she mumbled half asleep.

Then someone came into her cell. A thought ran trough her head. Hungry, it said.

When he reached for her, she popped up and sank her fangs into his hand.

" Ow! That that feels kinda good." a perverted voice sounded.

Ayame looked up to see a man with white hair and a three bladed scythe was smiling at her biting his hand. Ayame released him and backed up a little.

" Sorry, I was hungry." Ayame apologized.

" That's why I'm here, to give you your breakfast." he looked a little off this morning.

Ayame reached her hand out to pet Kikyo but the man stopped it.

" You're the all powerful twenty fox? Name and times you've been raped." -_-" He asked randomly.

" I'm Ayame Tichimaru but I don't need my last name anymore. I've never been raped in my life or ever will be." Ayame finished.

" I'm Hidan and that rape will be mine!" Hidan joked. 0/_\o (I got bored and I was in a funny mood)

Ayame smiled faintly. Hidan left the cell laughing because of his little "joke".

Kikyo tilted her head sideways. Ayame smiled. Ayame looked at her outfit. She looked around the cell. Soon the silence was broken by the entering of a group. Ayame glanced at them. She remembered most of them from her manga Akatsuki handbook. Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu were all present. Hidan was still smiling from earlier. Ayame stared at them. She then took out her Akatsuki handbook and started reading about what ticks them off.

" Ah-hem." Pein coughed. Ayame looked up. Ignoring them works too, she thought. " You are here because we need your power. Besides, we could be your family." he grinned under his cloak. Ayame's eyes opened wide. This family, no one to say you can't be a fighting ninja. Ayame smiled. " I'll join." Pein nodded and tossed her a cloak. Ayame slowly slipped it on over her body. Kisame came over and took off the chain from her foot. Ayame rubbed her sore ankle.

Hidan came up and said " Your room is this way." he led her to a plain white room. " I can decorate this, right?" she looked at her room. " Hell yeah!" he smiled. T_T"  
Ayame looked back down the hallway. " Teleportation jutsu; Kikyo!" she summoned. Kikyo appeared in a puff of smoke. Ayame looked at her and summoned up some black, white, and red paint. " Let's paint!" Ayame smiled and put a ' sorry, I'm painting' sign on the door.

A few hours later...

Ayame came out covered in paint. Deidara looked at her. " What did you do, un?" he asked. " I made my room better." Ayame smiled. She led Deidara to her room. It was in the pattern of the cloak and it had a picture of all the Akatsuki members including her. Then she sat on her bed and opened a sheet of wrinkled paper. Deidara peered over her shoulder and gasped. It was a picture of his childhood friend, Ayame. Could this be her?! he thought.

" Do you remember your friend's name, un?" he asked. Ayame shook her head. " All I remember is that he protected her from the teasing children." Ayame said sadly. Deidara remembered her. The kid that was being beaten by the other kids just because she had ears and a tail.  
Deidara remembered to the day they met.

-Yay! Deidei's flashback-

_Deidara was walking to the ninja school when he heard a commotion from behind the building._

_A girl with ears and a tail was being beaten by the other students. _

_" Freak! You're powerless!" they chanted. The girl was crying. " I'm normal!" she screamed over the chants._

_" Hey, leave her alone, un!" Deidara entered. The kids looked at him. " Hey let's go. Class will start soon." they stopped and left._

_Deidara walked over to the girl. " Go ahead, make fun of me! I don't have any family to stop you!" the girl yelled. Deidara stared at her._

_" I'm a freak too, un." Deidara turned over his palms. The mouths on his hands smiled at her. " But you have parents, I don't. You have a family, I don't. You have a life, I don't. I'm just a Jinchuuriki and I can't do anything about it." her face fell._

_Deidara smiled. " I'll be your friend, what's your name, un?" the girl looked up. " I'm Ayame. No last name." she sniffed._

_" I'm Deidara. Watch this, un." he said as made a clay bird. Ayame smiled at him. Suddenly a drunk man came up to the kids and grabbed Deidara's arm._

_" Let go of my friend!" Ayame yelled at the man. He just smiled. " You can't do anything about it, twerp." he pushed her to the ground. _

_Ayame started to glow a deep red. She slowly raised up from the ground. " Let.. Deidara... GO!" Ayame yelled while sticking her hand entirely through his heart. Blood fell on her face. She looked at the man. Her eyes were a golden color and her fangs were longer. Her eyes returned to normal and she realized what she had done. She withdrew her hand. The Hokage was watching and Ayame walked up to him. " I'll take my leave but can I have a piece of meat?" she asked. He nodded._

_Deidara walked with her to the edge of the town. She smiled. " I'm glad you're my friend. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." she waved as she walked out._

_" Goodbye, Ayame, un." Deidara smiled._

-end of the flashback-

Ayame was thinking about the boy then it snapped. The boy was Deidara who had told her his name but she forgot it. She looked at Deidara and smiled. Then she reached out and hugged him. " I'm sorry." she cried. Deidara smiled and reached up and rubbed her head. They didn't notice Hidan watching from a crack in the wall.

-a few hours later-

Ayame was walking down the darkened hallway when a hand grabbed her from behind. It held her close to the person holding her. Then the person shifted their position and Ayame opened her mouth to yell but a hand clapped over her mouth. Soon she was dragged into a room and thrown onto a bed. Ayame turned around to see the person. " Hidan!?" Ayame asked loudly.

Hidan smiled and Ayame started to think that his little rape joke wasn't a joke anymore. He grabbed her hands with his and kissed her. Ayame blinked. Hidan then ran his tongue down her neck and held her chin up with his hand. Ayame tried to squirmed out from under his bigger body. Hidan's eyes looked at Ayame. Her eyes were closed and he was smiling.

Hidan then ran his hand down her face and to her neck. Ayame opened her mouth to protest but Hidan stopped it with another kiss. Hidan played with Ayame's tails for a few seconds then he heard someone knocking on the door. " Hidan, what are you doing?" the voice said. This voice was muffled and it sounded like Kakuzu.

" Nothing, Kakuzu." Hidan called back. Bad mistake Hidan, you took your eyes off me Ayame thought. She slipped out from under him and ran to the far end of the room. As soon as Kakuzu was out of earshot Hidan walked slowly over to tower over Ayame. Hidan picked Ayame up and held her bridal style. He carried her back over to the bed and layed on top of her again. But he had grabbed his scythe also.

Hidan raised his scythe and lowered it to Ayame's neck. " I'm not playing anymore." Hidan smiled. Ayame smiled back. " Teleportation jutsu!" Ayame called. She disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in her room. She breathed a deep sigh. Kikyo cooed a low tone. Ayame rubbed her feathers and smiled. Hidan had done a good job scaring her.

A knock one Ayame's door made her jump. She opened it to find Deidara standing there. She exhaled. " Yes, what is it?" Ayame asked. Deidara looked at her. " Are you free Saturday, un?" Deidara blushed.

* * *

**To be continued....**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Ravenfeather3  
**


End file.
